


He Was Gone

by Rox3l



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox3l/pseuds/Rox3l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one expects to be kidnapped. No one expects to be at the mercy of a murderer. Roxas sure as hell didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was Gone

Roxas scratched the back of his head for the third time in ten minutes then looked around the seemingly empty street. It was late, about nine o'clock at night and he was on his way home from his best friend Hayner's house after a long evening of studying AKA playing video games. Although he was pretty sure he was alone, he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Squashing down the feeling of nervousness he picked up his pace just a bit. He was about a block from home when he stopped and glanced back over his shoulder. There was nothing but empty street. He turned back to walk forward but ran smack into the solid frame of someone very talk. He let out a startled yelp and shoved away from the other person. The hooded figure took hold of his wrists and pulled Roxas against him. The blonde screamed crying for help before both wrists were pinned in one large hand and the other was clamped over his mouth. He tried to twist his head away to call for help, but he was held tight against this man's chest.

The cloaked figure hauled his squirming captive down the block and towards a black dodge neon. He struggled a bit to pull his keys from his pocket but he managed to get the trunk of the car open and shove the struggling blonde inside before slamming the hatch closed. The teen immediately began pounding on the hatch screaming as loud as he could. He wasn't sure when he'd started crying, but tears were streaming down his face. He yelled and kicked and pounded his fists against the metal of the trunk until he had lost all his strength and was laying panting in the back of the now moving car. A sob caught in his throat and he curled into a little ball. How did this happen?

Axel drummed his fingers against the steering in nervousness. He kept glancing in the rear view mirror expecting any moment to see blue lights flashing in the night, but as he drove nothing happened, and he relaxed. The grab was always the most nerve-wracking part. He flipped back his hood and ran his fingers through deep red locks. In side the cabin of the car he could just barely hear the boy's screams so he reached over and flicked the radio on. Drowning out the pleas for help. He tapped along to the beat of the song as he guided the car around a turn. He was headed towards the outskirts of town. A couple of years ago he had come across an article in the paper that an old meat packing plant was going up for auction and he knew that it was perfect for this special little “hobby” of his. So he had bought it and renovated it, he turned the upper levels into a high class house, moving all the old equipment and paraphernalia to the basement. No one questioned why it was there, for the building had been historic putting Traverse Town on the map. It was a nice, convenient set up to hide his playroom. He had decided on the old walk in freezer. It was a large steel box. Perfect for hiding someone you don't want found. So during the renovations he personally worked on reinforcing and sound proofing the freezer. He worked at night after the work crew had gone home. He had a background in construction and making the changes to the freezer with the tools that the workmen left behind each day had been a snap.

He also had custom locks made in addition to the door latch. When asked about the locks Axel would tell people that he had converted the freezer into a safe. The answer satisfying the curious workmen who had bothered to ask. No one would ever jump to the conclusion of what that large metal box was really being used for. Axel was the son of the wealthiest family in the region. At 32 he was a prominent social figurehead and was planning to run for office in the upcoming election. In the eyes of the public and those closest to him he was perfect. No one knew about the darker side of the redhead. No one knew about the fantasies and the longing just under the surface. Axel killed his first boy at the age of 17. He had lured a younger boy he didn't know out into the wood and strangled him to death. Panicking when the boy had stopped moving he dragged the body to the river and dumped it. He had then driven home and been forced to wait for when they would find the body. It was a week later when a local fisherman had discovered the body. Although there was an extensive search, no one was ever charged. It had been nerve wracking at first. Axel truly thought that he was going to be caught and go to jail for the rest of his life. But as the weeks ticked on he realized something. No one was even looking in his direction. No one would dare point the finger at the richest and most powerful people in town. What helped was that there was no connection between him and the blonde he had killed. They had next to no evidence and the case fell cold after a little over a year. And that was it. Axel had gotten away with murder.

Over the next 15 years he perfected his talents and skills, fine tuning how long he could keep someone alive while he carved them apart. His favorite victim by far had to be a young girl named Xion. She had had such beautiful screams. He had dumped her two hours away by a highway. No one had noticed her till well after the animals had gotten to her, by that time it was hard for the medical examiner to disconcern which marks were from scavengers and which were made before hand. Her death went unsolved. He had killed a total of seven people so far and this blonde boy would make eight. He smiled, he had always liked the number eight. Turning the car off the road and up to the large imposing building he pulled right up to the side of the house where there was a metal set of bulkhead doors that lead to the basement. He killed the engine and listened to the silence. The boy had stopped screaming at some point. Axel smiled, they all did eventually. He removed his long black trench coat and tossed it on the passenger side seat before exiting the car. He rolled up his sleeves, preparing for one hell of a struggle. His victims always got a second wind the second that he opened the trunk. He figured it was probably the best chance they had at escaping for once he got them down into the freezer it was next to impossible to get away. He placed his key into the lock and flung the trunk open. As expected the blond lunged from the inside but surprised Axel by not trying to get away, instead he threw himself at the redhead and buried the plastic of a pen tube that he had chewed and twisted into a point into Axel shoulder.

Axel let out a surprised yelp and Roxas leaned his weight into the makeshift weapon, digging it a little deeper into the muscle. The taller grunted in pain and reared his free arm back. Slamming his fist into the side of the boy's face. His head rocked back and his eyes rolled up into his head. As his limbs went limp Axel caught the teen in his arms easily. He hissed in pain and held Roxas in one arm while he reached up and yanked the shank out of his shoulder, blood spurting out to splatter over the pale skin of Roxas' face. Axel smiled down at those few droplets. If this was any indication of what this boy was going to be like, he was going to become his new favorite.

Awareness came back to Roxas in stages. The first was the terrible throbbing in his face that had awakened him from unconsciousness. The second was the stretching of his arms over his head, his shoulders were beginning to protest the angle. He blinked his eyes open as much as he could with his left eye swollen as it were. The room looked like what you would see in a medical drama on TV. The walls were bare metal with shelves of medical supplies. He recognized some of them from trips to the doctor and the ER when he was younger, but there was so much more here that he didn't know what it was for, and that made him nervous even before he spotted the medical tools. They were laid out in a nice organized row on a little tray to his right. It was then he realized that he was strapped to a medical examination table. His lower half was draped with one of those disposable paper coverlets but he could tell from the feel that he was naked underneath. Panic was rising quickly in him, his breath was shallow and his heart was beating hard against his ribcage. The unknown of what was going to happen to him was making the fear all that more palpable. He took in all the things he could see hoping that would give him a clue as to where he was but nothing helped in that regard. There was nothing telling about the room. It was stark and empty and it made his eyes water.

After a very long time laying naked and alone on the table Roxas heard noise on the other side of the steel door and it opened. The man that had abducted him stepped inside. He was wearing a black form fitting sweater and black jeans. Noting how attractive this man was with his lithe form, red hair, and jade green eyes his mind couldn't comprehend that this good looking and seemingly normal man had been the one to kidnap him. The redhead came to stand at the side of the blonde and laid his large hand against the smooth skin of the boy's stomach. The touch made him flinch and that caused Axel to let out a wicked smile.

“Hello, Roxas.”

“How do you know my name?” The blonde blurted before he could stop himself.

Axel reached into his back pocket and withdrew Roxas' school ID and driver's permit. He then examined them as if he hadn't already had every word memorized. “Says here you turn 17 in three months,” He said casually.

Warily Roxas nodded. He was remembering a program he had seen once that said the more information you give a criminal the less likely they are to kill you. “Y-yeah. August 8th.”

Axel nodded as if in approval then tucked the cards back into his pocket before fixing his gaze on the blonde. “That's a shame,” He commented.

Roxas' blood ran cold and he tugged on his bonds. “What are you going to do to me?” He whimpered his eyes filling with tears. He just wanted to go home...

Axel ran his thin fingers through those golden locks, “That. Roxas, my dear, depends entirely on you. We have two ways for this to go. Either you are a good boy and do everything I say, or I hurt you. A lot.”

“What happens if I do what you say?”

Axel grinned, a flash of perfect white teeth. “I still hurt you, but not as badly as if you'd refused to listen.”

Roxas took a breath through his tears, “F-fuck you.” He spat vehemently.

Axel threw his hands up in the air as if that had been the answer he'd been waiting for. “They all resist at first. You're just making this harder on yourself.” He pulled the little table closer to himself and examined what was laid out. He selected and lifted a pair of bone shears. Roxas let out a scream and thrashed, trying to get free but to no avail so he curled his hands into fists. Axel took hold of Roxas' hand and applied pressure to the knuckles, causing the blonde to lose the strength in his hand as the joints were crushed against one another. Axel then took hold of his middle finger. Roxas clenched his eyes shut and tried to brace himself for the pain. There was a thick crunch and pull at his hand and Roxas couldn't believe the pain that rode up his arm. Screaming didn't cover the sounds that fell from his mouth as he writhed and cried against the table. Pain could barely describe it, it was sheer agony that raced along his nerves. He could feel it as his blood gushed out over his bound hands and onto the plastic of the bed below him. He cried for what seemed like a very long time while Axel just stood there and calmly pet his hair. As the intense pain in his hand slowly started to ebb away into a throbbing his cries began to taper off into soft hiccuping whimpers.

Axel then leaned down, bringing his lips close to Roxas' ear. “You don't want to defy me, Roxas. Things will start going very badly for you if you do.”

Roxas took in a sharp breath, his throat raw from screaming and coughed a bit, his arm twinged with pain causing him to wince as he gathered his strength and resolve. “Fuck. You.” He rasped, relishing in the small shocked expression that filtered across Axel's face. He was starting to understand that no matter what he said or did, this man was going to kill him. So he made the unconscious decision to make it as hard for him as he could. He was going to defy him at every turn. Give him all the hell he could muster.

Axel pulled away in surprised. Usually the first sign of pain and they were pliant to his will. The only one out of the seven he had already killed that had defied him a second time had been Xion. It had rushed her death, but she had been so much fun. Axel tsked and forcefully grabbed Roxas' wrist before bringing the shears to the ring finger of the hand he had previously mutilated. The sharp stainless steel sliced through the flesh and hit bone and cartilage where Axel had to apply some serious pressure before the joint gave and the shears made a slight click as they came together. Roxas let out a sound that Axel had never been able to put a name to. It was so much more than just “screaming” or “yelling,” and people only made it when they were experiencing pain they had never known existed. It was much longer this time before the cries slowed. Somewhere in the midst of it all Roxas' voice had cracked and he was making this pathetic pleading whimpering. It made Axel shiver, such a wonderful sound.

He leaned back and surveyed the blonde. His eyes were red and puffy and his own blood was starting to trickle down into his blond hair. Axel knew that soon the blood would congeal and mat the back of his head, making Roxas' position even more uncomfortable. He then walked slowly around the teen before coming to stand at his feet. He waited until Roxas noticed that he had moved and turned to look down at him. When he did Axel slip his hands up under the medical paper, sliding his fingers over the silken skin of the boy's inner thighs. Roxas took in a sharp breath as those nimble fingers brush ever so slightly against his scrotum. Those deep blue eyes were wide and frightened as the red head leaned more over the table and lightly touched his member.

Roxas whimpered, “Please. Don't.”

At that Axel ripped the sheet away causing the smaller to make a startled yip. “Have you had sex yet, Roxas?” He asked in a frighteningly low tone.

Roxas shook his head, over and over. Not knowing if in response to the question or the act that was now hanging untouched in the air between them. Axel pulling himself up onto the bed and settled himself on top of the boy's thighs. The blonde made a terrible squeal as his hands flexed and pain shot down his arm. His heart rate had picked up and his breathing was becoming increasingly labored. Axel took in the terror in the boy's eyes and relished in it, closing his own for a moment to savor the feeling of power that was flowing through him. When he opened them again he found that some of the fear had slipped away to be replaced once again with defiance. It thrilled Axel to see that this boy wasn't going to just roll over and do what he said, even if it meant more pain. He liked it when they had a little fight in them. He sighed, he was so god damn aroused right now. He moved up and settled himself on top of the boys hips, hovering over the boy's groin. He then held himself over Roxas with one hand against the bed by Roxas' head, the other moved to up button his slacks. He had to fumble for a moment to slip his erection out of the slit in his boxers, but after a moment it sprang free.

Axel didn't always find sexual release from his victims but every now and then there was one that was just extra special and set a fire in his veins. He shifted his hips and pressed his hot, hard cock against Roxas' soft unaroused flesh. The boy gasped at the contact and then bit his lip as Axel moved against him, thrusting. Roxas, being a 17 year old male had been masturbating since his first wet dream, but he didn't know that having someone else touch you felt so different from doing it yourself. He could feel himself starting to grow hard as Axel pressed his genitals against his own. He had heard about frottage before but had no idea how good another man's penis would feel against his own. He tried to fight the shivers, to not become fully erect under this bastard's ministrations but it was no use. The pressure and movement against his penis was distracting and despite his desperate attempt to stave off full arousal he could feel it when he became fully erect. Shame burned hot on his skin and tears stung in his eyes. A smile split Axel's face and he leaned down to nuzzle into Roxas' hair, taking in a breath of sweat, shampoo and blood.

Roxas gave a defeated little bleat and pushed his hips up against Axel's. The redhead kneaded at the contact and rewarded the small act of surrender with a harder grind of his hips. Roxas turned his head to the side. The pain from his hand was fading as he pressed his arousal against the other man's. He knew that his body was being flooded with endorphins, knew that this was a natural response to sexual stimulation, but he could feel the guilt gnawing at his insides as Axel took both their erections in his large hand. The blond made a helpless sound of pleasure as the older began to mutually masturbate them. His breathing became shorter as his thin hips pushed up into the contact. He had completely surrendered at this point. He was tired and hurt, and this was...nice. Better than watching Axel cut him to pieces anyway. Axel was breathing heavily above him, his eyes locked on the blonde's face. When he saw that Roxas had noticed him watching him he leaned down and pressed his lips against the boy's ear.

“Moan my name,” He panted. “Moan “Axel.””

Roxas took in a sharp breath just as Axel pressed the fingers of his hand into the sensitive underside of his cock. His body spasmed. “Axel,” He called in a desperate voice.

The sound of his name falling from Roxas' lips made Axel's eyes close and a hard shudder work it's way through his body. He jerked them bother off faster, trying to judge how far off Roxas was from orgasm. He himself was close now but he was a master of orgasm control and could hold out for as long as he needed to to make his wonderful victim orgasm first. Roxas could feel the tingles of the beginnings of orgasm, but the situation and the fear that he had felt coupled with the fact that this was his kidnapper and torturer made getting any closer then he was now almost impossible. Axel felt the shift in the boy go from arousal to frustration. This wasn't the first time that he had had this problem. One of his victims, a young boy named Sora had been so terrified that he had been unable to become even the slightest bit aroused at Axel's attentions. It was a shame, but Axel dealt with it, just like he was going to deal with this. It was time to move on. He reared up, letting Roxas' erection fall from his hands and quickly jerked himself off a few times before he felt his denied orgasm roll through him. Roxas froze as he felt Axel still and then came the hot splash of liquid against his abdomen. It vaguely registered in his mind that Axel had just cum all over him, but he was more focused on watching the face Axel was making as the shudders worked through him.

It hurt a part inside of Roxas to know that his kidnapper (and his probable killer) was such an attractive and seemingly intelligent man. He wondered then, if he had met him under different circumstances, if they might have been friends? He then wondered what in the hell he doing thinking about something like that?

Oh, He thought. Shock. I must be in shock.

It took a few more moments but Axel soon moved off of where his captive was held and tucked himself back into his pants. He surveyed the blonde. Naked, chained to the metal bed, covered in blood tears, and semen. He painted a very nice picture laying there. The taller ran his fingers through the thinning cum that graced Roxas' stomach, making him shudder. “You know,” Axel mused out loud. “I like you, Roxas.”

He brushed the liquid on his fingers over the boy's cheek, “It's a shame you have to die. I think I much would have liked to keep you.”

 

“Why can't you?” Roxas blurted.

Axel paused in his musing and looked at the boy, “You will try to get away. They always do. So it is best to kill you.”

“I won't!” Roxas promised. “I swear that I won’t.”

Axel shook his head, “I can't trust anything you are saying. Besides, you’re not saying anything that someone before you hasn't said before.”

“But-”

Axel laid his forefinger against the boy's pink lips. “No more out of you or I will sew that pretty little mouth of yours shut.”

Roxas clamped his jaw shut and watched Axel with a mixture of fear, anger, and apprehension. The redhead was just standing there staring at him. A slight smile curved his lips and he seemed to be somewhere else for so long that Roxas began to relax a bit in the silence. The tension ran out of him like slow trickling water. His muscles finally unclenching causing a few of them to twinge at the slowly fading adrenaline. Time passed and Axel just stood there staring at things that only he could see. Roxas’ body became so relaxed in the quiet that his hand began to hurt a whole different kind of hurt. One that the flood of adrenaline and fear had numbed. 

“You have beautiful eyes...”

The words startled Roxas and just like that he was once again tense. A new wave of adrenaline pumping through his blood. His breath caught in his throat as he looked to where Axel was standing. He was now looking at him that strange smile on his face. Roxas didn’t like it. He didn’t like it one bit. 

“Please, Axel. I don’t want to die.”

The redhead seemed to react to his name and the small smile faded around the edges. He reached over and selected a scalpel from the little tray by Roxas’ head. He held it up to the light before coming to stand at the boy’s side. He placed his hand over the boy’s eyes. Roxas tried to turn his head to get Axel’s hand off of him but Axel held his palm to Roxas’ head firmly.

“Good bye, Roxas.” Axel whispered a second before he drove the scalpel into the soft flesh of the boy’s stomach. Roxas cried out as the blade pierced his abdomen. It was like no feeling he had ever felt, like no pain he could even describe. Axel jerked the blade out of him only to plunge it back in a second time. Roxas grunted this time. Eye wide under Axel’s hand. At the third time his own blood started making horrible squishing sounds. After the fifth time he was losing consciousness. Buy the seventh he was dead, but still Axel drove the scalpel into his abdomen. Over and over until Roxas’ inside were spilling out onto the steel table. Only then did the redhead pull back. He stood there for a moment staring at things that should never see the light of day before he threw the scalpel down onto the side of the table and reached for a different set of instruments.

He selected what he needed and began making cuts to Roxas’ eyelids, loosening the flesh so he could claim what he was after. he used a small set of forceps to gently remove the eyeball before snipping the muscles that attached the eye to Roxas skull. Once it was free he placed it into a small metal bowl before he began working on the other. After a few moments he had that one free and he also placed that one into the bowl. When that was done he set his instruments into a larger bowl of sterile solution. Then with a large breath he stared down at his latest victim. He had liked the boy, but he was sad that their encounter hadn’t been all that he had hoped for. He had started with such promise, but in the end had just begged for his life, like all the rest had. Axel reached across the table a grabbed a disposable sheet. He then draped it over Roxas, he would decided what to do with him later. For right now, he wanted to go add his newest acquisition to his collection. Axel picked up the little metal bowl and left. The door shut behind him with a hush. And then all was still, like it always was.

The investigation into Roxas Turner’s disappearance lasted for three years before the detectives had to concede that they just didn’t have enough evidence or any leads whatsoever. They had been grasping at straws from day one and could not invest resources into the case any further. So on the 5th of September Roxas was declared dead and the case was closed. His parents had tried to keep the case open but with nothing new they could add they had to sadly let the local police file their little boy as dead. They mourned but were not ready to give up so they hired a private detective. He had tried his best but despite being able to use channels that the police could not, he didn’t have anymore to go on than the cops had. No one had seen anything that night, nothing of Roxas’ had ever been found, and every alibi of everyone that Roxas had known had checked out. After Roxas had left Hayner’s that night no one ever saw him again. Alive or dead.

No one, except for a man named Axel. Who every once in a while would go into a special side room off of his bedroom and gaze longingly at those beautiful blue eyes floating in their little glass jar. And he would smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Rox3l: Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
